Pretend Date
by overlordofnobodies
Summary: Chouji need same help getting a girl and Ino decides to go on a date to help him. Will it just be a pretend date between friends or will it turn out more. One-Shot, ChouIno


" _You want me to do what?" asked Ino as she looked up from the vase of flowers she was working on to look at her teammate Chouji. _

" _I what you to go on a __practice date with me." said Chouji as he put down two red clay vases that he had carried from the back of the Yamanaka Floral Shop. Instead of answering Chouji's question, Ino pointed to a lager vase filled with flowers. _

" _Will you grab that and follow me?" said Ino as she picked up her vase and walked out to the front of the shop. She walked to the display window and put the vase down, with many other vases of the same size, and step aside so Chouji could place the lager vase in the center of the display window. Afterwards, she looked over the vases and made same minor adjustments. "That should get same more customers to come in." said Ino as she looked at a dozen of smaller vases with different flower arrangements in them with the lager one as a center piece. _

_Ino's parents had decided to go on a second honeymoon and had left Ino in charge of the flower shop. Chouji had agreed to help her around the shop when he got some off time from missions. "So why do you want to go on a practice date anyway?" asked Ino as she walked over to the counter and sat on the stool behind it. Chouji brushed his thick fingers through his mess of hair before answering. _

"_See, there this girl that I would like to ask out, but I'm scared that I will mess it up. Seeing as you can seduce anyone, and know a lot about love, I thought you could help."__Ino could not help but smile at this. At the age of 18, Ino could get any man and lead them like a lovesick puppy. She had gotten so good at it, that she was the first person that Tsunade-sama thought of for missions that call for seduction. Plus she had fixed most of the other girls up with there boyfriends. All of them were going strong months after Ino had set them up. Therefore, for Ino, it was a game most of the time but, she still had not found Mr. Right for herself. "I thought that you could help me with a practice date, that way I will know the do's and don'ts." said Chouji with a small bit of blush on his face. _

_Ino placed her chin on her hand as she leaned across the counter with a sneaky grin on her face. "So this girl; anyone I know?" Chouji just wiggled his fingers at her. _

"_Nice try, but I know you. You would just go and ask her yourself if I told you." said Chouji. Ino's grin turned into a pout. _

"_So if I do say yes, where will we be going?" asked Ino, though she had a good idea where. _

_Chouji will always go for Korean barbeque, so it was a big surprise for Ino when Chouji said " I was thinking of that new restaurant Spuntino Divino." _

_Spuntino Divino was a Italian style restaurant that had only opened a month ago. It quickly became one of the best restaurants for couples. It was also one of the more expensive restaurants of Konoha. _

"_Are you sure you want to go there for a practice date? How will we get a table there anyway?" asked Ino, dumbfounded. _

_Chouji just shrug his shoulders and said, " First, because my uncle works there as the main chef and second, I have saved enough to go there twice. Plus, I would not like to take a girl to a place that I have not eaten at before. So, want to go?" _

_Ino thought for a moment before answering.__ It's not like I have anything else to do and it will be helping Chouji out and I can go someplace afterwards. _Ino stood straight up and said " So when will you like to go?"

………..

After they decided to meet each other at the restaurant around 8:00, Chouji had left to get ready. Ino quickly cleaned up the shop and closed up for the day before she left to get ready herself. She had decided to wear a snug, dark violet, racer back tank dress that ended at mid-thigh. After putting on the needed make-up and the necessary accessories, Ino had left to meet Chouji at Spuntino Divino. She was half way there when she took out her pocket mirror and checked to see if every thing was in place. On a whim, Ino had let her hair loose. She ran her fingers through it a few times. _That should do it. Now, to go help Chouji with this practice date for half an hour or so and then go to a club, or something, for rest of the night._ thought Ino as she closed her pocket mirror and put it away. A few more moments passed before Ino arrived at the restaurant. She could see that Chouji was waiting for her by the front door. " I hope I have not kept you waiting too long." said Ino as she walk the last few feet to Chouji.

Chouji shook his head and said "No, I just got here myself." Ino nodded her head as she was looking Chouji up and down. After the death of there Sensei Asuma, Chouji had tried to diet more, as he had promised he would. He was still a bit fat, but not anywhere that you could make fun of him for it. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt. Chouji had also tried to tame his hair by putting it in a low ponytail.

"Wow Chouji you clean up really nice." said Ino as she finished looking over Chouji. Chouji blushed a little at this.

"Thanks, and I have to say you look beautiful as well." answered Chouji. Ino just gave him a smile. "Oh, yeah! I made this small flower bouquet for her and I would like to see what you think." Chouji said with a hint of nerves in his voice as he pulled a small bouquet from behind him and gave it to Ino. Ino's eyebrow raised in surprise at the sight of the bouquet.

"Are you sure you what to give something like this on a first date? Most of these flowers have strong meaning for love." asked Ino as she looked at the small bouquet.

"Well, I really want to say what I feel about her." said Chouji as he rubbed the back of his head with a blush on his face.

"Well then you really should know the girl well, or you might be setting yourself up for a let down." said Ino as she handed back the bouquet. Chouji shook his head.

"You should keep them for now. I used a jutsu on them, so they will stay fresh for days. Anyway, ready to go in?" asked Chouji as he put his arm out. Ino nodded her head as she put her thinner arm around his.

As they walk through the doors, Ino could see why most couples liked going to Spuntino Divino. The smell was heavenly and the walls were cover with paintings of rolling fields with vineyards and houses to make it look you were eating in the Italian countryside. While Ino was looking at the paintings, Chouji talked to the Maître d'.

"Reservation for Akimichi?" asked Chouji.

"Yes everything looks in order. Now, will you please follow me to your table." said the Maître d' as he took out two menus. After he lead them to their table, he told them the waitress would be with them shortly. The Maître d' left them to their dinner. After taking their seat, Ino placed the bouquet on the floor. Ino tried to make some small talk.

"So what have you done lately?" asked Ino.

Chouji looked over his menu and gave a very short answer. "Nothing." Then he went back to looking at the menu. As it looked like Chouji would not say anything more, Ino sighed.

"Look Chouji, when you're on a date, you have to talk or it will not go well. So stop using that menu as a wall, and talk to me." said Ino as she gently pulled the menu out from Chouji's grasp.

"Sorry Ino. I just keep thinking whatever I say will be stupid." Chouji said nervously. Ino sighed once more as she rubbed her temples.

Right then the waitress came up and said in a cheerful voice. " Hello, my name is Kairi and I will be your waitress for the evening. Would you like to hear the specials or see the wine list?" Ino ears perk at the sound of wine and a small grin spread over her face.

"Yes, I would like to see the wine list." said Ino. Kairi pulled out a small menu from her pocket and handed it to Ino. After looking through the list, Ino picked a bottle of red wine called Secco-Bertani. As Kairi left to get there bottle, Chouji opened his mouth to speak but Ino cut him off before he could start. "Look Chouji, you asked for my help and I'm giving it to you. You need to loosen up or you are just going to sit there through out the date. I think some wine is just what you need." said Ino.

"I think you might be right." answered Chouji as Kairi came back with the bottle and two glass. After setting down the glass, Kairi asked if they were ready to order but Ino said they needed some more time. As Kairi left, Chouji could not tear his eyes off the bottle. Chouji sighed before picking up his glass. "Then here's to hoping that my date with the girl of my dreams will turn out great." said Chouji as he took a sip of the his wine.

"That's all you need and no one got hurt from just a glass or two." said Ino as she took her own sip of wine.

……..

"….then Naruto walked up to the Lord and dropped the Sexy Technique. You had to see the face of the Lord as he realized that the Oiran he was trying to get all night was a male ninja." Ino put her hand over her mouth to try and stop the giggles that threatened to come out after hearing about Chouji's last mission.

After a few moments of the giggles, Ino had calmed herself enough to say, "That sounds like something Naruto would have done." Ino went to take another drink from her wine glass but found it empty. "Do you mind filling me up?" asked Ino, holding out her glass to Chouji. Chouji smiled a little as he started to pour more wine into the glass.

"I know you said no one got hurt from a glass or two but what about a bottle or two?" asked Chouji, even though he filled the glass to the top.

Ino rolled her eyes and said, "That's because you drank most of the first bottle." said Ino before she took a large drink from her glass.

"Well you did say to loosen up and I'm a big guy, so I need more." said Chouji as he patted his stomach.

Ino just snorted and said, "If I keep eating like I did tonight, you will not be the only big one." Chouji looked at Ino and gave her a goofy smile.

"But, you did like it?" asked Chouji. Ino smiled as she looked at her empty plate and remembered how Chouji had talked her into ordering more then just a salad. After, Chouji promised that he will train with her tomorrow and Ino admited to herself that the food smelled too good just to have a salad, so she had ordered a shrimp & asparagus risotto, while Chouji ordered stuffed mushrooms for a appetizer and chicken marsala for the main dish. For dessert, both had a piece of white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. The cake had tasted so good that Ino had to order another piece.

"Ok, maybe I did, but we will be training hard tomorrow, so I could lose any pounds I gain." Chouji chuckled at this but before Ino could say anything, Kairi came up to them with their check.

"I hope everything was to your liking and that you will come again." said Kairi as she laid down the check and took the dirty dishes away. Chouji reached out for the check but before he could look at it, Ino had grabbed it and took a deep inhale of air while she looked at the check.

" I cant let you pay for all this" said Ino as she reread the prices.

" I told you that I would pay for it." said Chouji as he took the check gently out of Ino's hands.

"Yes but I only agreed to that because I thought I would only get a salad and some water, not all this." said Ino.

"You helped me out a lot tonight and besides, what type of gentleman would I be if I let you pay?" asked Chouji. Ino set a look at Chouji but he did not back down. Ino sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you can pay for all of it." said Ino as she quickly got up to leave but fell just as quickly back into her seat. Chouji's eyebrow shot up and he leaned over to Ino.

"Are you ok?" asked Chouji with a hint of concern in his voice. Ino just waved him off.

"I'm alright. I guess I had one too many to drink." said Ino as she rubbed her temples. Chouji lean back into his seat and paid the check. After putting a tip for Kairi on the table, Chouji walked over to Ino and held out his hand.

"Here let me walk you home." said Chouji in a light voice.

_Looks like I'm not going to any clubs tonight._ thought Ino as she took Chouji's hand and picked up the bouquet. As they walked out side the restaurant, Ino found out that it had grown quite cold outside and she snuggled up to Chouji to keep off the chill. Chouji looked at Ino as she got closer to him. With out a word, Chouji took off his jacket and handed it to Ino. Ino gratefully took the jacket and put it on. As they continued to walk to Ino's house, Ino thought about how the pretend date had gone_. Who would have thought Chouji will have done so well. If not for this other girl I would ask if he would like to out again._ After this thought came, Ino quickly pushed it away. _I had way to many glasses of wine if I'm think about dating Chouji._" thought Ino. As Ino thought , she felt a little sick to her stomach. _Ok I have to never drink that type of wine again ._ thought Ino. Ino was still deep in her thoughts as she and Chouji walked up to her door.

" So what did you think?" asked Chouji, snapping Ino out of her thoughts.

_I mean his __my teammate and like a bother to me. Plus he going to ask same girl to go out with him. _"I thought you did great. This girl you are going to date is going to make a lot of other girls jealous." said Ino with a smile, though it was forced. " So when are you asking her out?" asked Ino as she took off Chouji's jacket and handed it back to him.

"I was thinking about doing it really soon." said Chouji as he took the jacket and casually threw it over his shoulder.

Ino nodded her head and said, " Well, good night then." as she turn around to unlock her door. Before Ino could get the key into the lock, she heard Chouji say her name. As Ino turned around to see what Chouji wanted, she found his hand under her chin, lifting her face up a little to face him. "What are yo…" Ino tried to ask but found she could not speak as Chouji softly pressed his lips against her.

At first Ino did nothing out of shock but as the shock wore off, Ino begin to kiss back. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer as Chouji deepened the kiss. Soon Ino's tongue begin to lightly touch Chouji lip, begging for entrance, which Chouji granted. Ino closed her eyes as they explored every square inch of each other's mouths. After a few more moments of kissing, Chouji pulled away so they could catch their breath. As Ino's eyelid fluttered open the first thought that came to Ino's fuzzy mind was, _Oh god we are so drunk! _

Before Ino could have a breakdown, Chouji said, "Ino would you like to go out with me?" Ino could only look at Chouji, dumfounded, as she tried to keep the light blush that was on her face from the kissing from spreading all over her face.

"Wh..Wha..w" Ino tried to stuttered out._Ok I will never make fun of Hinata again for stuttering,_ thought Ino as she took a few deep breaths before trying again. "What about the gir….there is no other girl, is there?" asked Ino narrowing her eyes. Chouji shook his head side to side.

"There was no other girl. I just told you that so you would go with me." said Chouji. Ino could only ask why as she tried not to hit Chouji. "Because I now you would have made some stupid excuse." said Chouji in a even voice. " I like you a lot Ino, but you never gave me the chance to be more than your teammate." said Chouji as he leaned his forehead against Ino's. "I'm sick of watching you date these guys who don't care about you at all, or you going to those clubs." Chouji finishes. Ino wanted so badly to yell at Chouji but she could not

As she looked into his eyes, she could see so many emotions in them as Chouji told her what he felt. _Didn't I think it would be nice to date Chouji just a little while ago_? thought Ino as her eyes turned down to look at his lips, remembering the kiss that had felt so good.

Ino's eyes snapped back to Chouji's as he asked "Are you angry with me?" Ino could easy see the worried look in his eyes and body was tense.

"No, I'm not angry with you," said Ino. Ino tried to smile as Chouji sighed in relief. "but that does not mean your off the hook." said Ino poking her finger into Chouji's chest. The worried look that had slowly left Chouji's face came back as he waited for Ino's punishment. "Secondly, you are going to take me out to launch after I work you into the ground with the training you promised." said Ino poking Chouji in the chest with each word. " But first …"said Ino as her hand went from Chouji"s chest, to tangling themselves into his hair, "….you're going to kiss me again." Chouji gave a little smile before wrapping around his arm around Ino's thin waist and brought his lips completely over Ino's delicious, thin ones.

" _I can get used to this_." thought Ino, before losing herself in the feeling of Chouji lips on hers.


End file.
